


Handling the Heat

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Oral Sex, Shibari, Suspension, Vibrator, Waxplay, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith decides to try something new with Acxa.





	Handling the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @helloitme-wegee
> 
> Requests are open to post on tumblr until Dec. 17. Then I move to A03 for good. I hope you guys enjoy, this is such a good pairing. Has not been beta read
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The candles felt heavy on her spine.

Her hands curl slightly as the sensation of heated wax slowly drips over her skin, biting her bottom lip to keep in a small whimper. The ropes holding her calf’s to her thighs dig into her skin slightly as she tries hard not to squirm in them.

Her ears twitch a bit as she heard footsteps.

The footfalls circle her. The scent of her dom’s arousal filling the air as her cunt dribbles with slick. She swallowed thickly as she bowed her head when more wax slowly drips down over her sensitive side.

A hand slowly brushes through her hair, the touch sending a small shiver through her. A warm kiss is carefully pressed to her cheek that makes her mewl softly. 

There was a sudden click followed by a quiet buzzing sound.

“You’re doing so well, Acxa...” he whispered softly giving a soft kiss to her nose, “So so well...I’m so happy with how you’ve managed to keep still.”

She bites her bottom lip as his lips lightly brush over her heel, “Thank you sir...”

A smile could be felt against her cheek, making her blush softly. A gasp escapes her when soft vibrations run along her stomach a moment. She stifled a small giggle that threatens to escape and tries not to squirm for fear of making one of the candles slid off her back and on to the floor. 

The small vibrator slowly is ran along her side, sending a ticklish sensation through her. She smiles and pins her ears back as she blushes and struggles not to go into a fit of laughter.

Acxa knew if she laughs it would be all over and she didn’t want to stop now, 

Keith chuckled softly from beside her, before the toy is slowly moved over her legs before he pulls the toy back. A whine escapes the beautiful woman bound and suspended before him at the loss of sensation.

“Hey now, don’t be a brat,” he lightly strokes a finger along the lobe of one of her cute pointed ears, “You wouldn’t want me to leave you here for the night with no reward or relief would you?”

He watches her breathe shakily and think before her mouth opens in a gasp when he ever so lightly slid the vibrator over her folds, stopping just short of rubbing over her clit. A choked gasp escapes her before she shakes her head to answer him.

“N-no sir! Please don’t leave me here like this s-sir....” she pins her ears back when she feels the toy slowly move up and down over he cunt, her toes curling.

A mewl escapes her when he slowly clips the toy over her folds. She then felt his fingertips lightly caress over her mound before slowly caressing over her body and between her breasts. She shivered and bowed her head.

“Good girl.”

She licks her lips when his hands pull away before hearing his feet coming around and stop. Judging by the overwhelming scent of his arousal, he was standing in front of her.

Slowly his hand slides through her hair again, but this time he grips her hair firmly. A sharp breath escapes her when she feels his nails brush her scalp slightly with how tight he held her head in please. The soft sound of a zipper opening catches her attention and her mouth opens slightly like she was waiting to see what he was intending.

The tip of Keith’s cock lightly brushes over her lips with a little precum dribbling past. 

“It would be very easy to make you cum right now you know that?” He lightly brushes his thumb over her forehead. “Just one flick of the dial and you’d be gushing a puddle of slick in to the floor. Ah but you haven’t earned that yet,” he chuckled at how her cheeks darken, “You will though. Do you want to warn your orgasm, baby?”

Acxa swallowed before answering, “Yes sir. I would love to...”

“Good,” his free hand gently caresses her cheek, “I’m going to ask you to use your mouth to suck me off. But just because you’re giving me a blowjob doesn’t mean you’re allowed to let those candles drop.”

She lightly touched his cock with her tongue slightly before shivering.

“Do you understand your instrucions?”

The cock lightly pushes at her lips but pulls back before she can take it.

Acxa shivered, “Yes....Stars yes sir....I understand...”

His warm chuckle sends a sense of warmth through her before he slowly slips his cock into her mouth. Slowly she sucks on the tip slowly, taking her time and making sure she didn’t move too much. It was hard though with the vibrator buzzing against her as she feels the tip press against her cheek and make it bulge a bit.

“Mmmm....”

“Haaaa...fuck....” Keith hissed softly, gently stroking her horns as he lightly rolls his hips into her mouth. He kept from shoving it down her throat though since he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

He looks at the lit candles that line her back, the white wax sliding over her lovely streamlined body before him. She looked so pretty like that. A symbol of someone with determination and drive, who wasn’t afraid of accepting a challenge. 

A soft hum escapes him as he turns the dial slightly.

“Mmmmm...mmmm!” She groaned as the vibrations run to her clit, making her blue thighs shake. 

But she took in a deep breath and stilled herself again while enjoying the sweet ache that forms from the toy’s ministrations. 

When she had agreed to this, she never thought she’d be enjoying it this much. Ah but Keith had a way of proving her wrong didn’t he? 

She closes her eyes and focuses on pleasuring him for giving her such a fun challenge. 

Maybe though....he could let her try something on him next time.

 


End file.
